Like Glass
by DeleteThisGoshdarnAccount
Summary: Lovino is starting at a new school after his family moves from Italy. All Antonio wants is to be friends, but it seems that may take a little more effort than he was anticipating...  Rated for Romano's mouth. EDIT: May contain side pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Glass**

**Chapter 1**

Lovino Vargas sighed as he stared into space, praying that the teacher wouldn't just happen to call on him. It was his first day at Hetalia High School, and so far it hadn't been going so well. It was only second period and he had already managed to nearly blow himself up at science class while yelling at some German guy that was hitting on his brother…damn potato bastard.

At the moment, Lovino was stuck in math class-a grade 10 math class. He was a grade 9. He and his twin brother, Feliciano, had just recently moved from Italy. Being nearly half way through the first semester in an already crowded school, Lovino had the terrible luck of being placed in the grade 10 academic math class. Meanwhile, Feli was probably enjoying himself in a cooking class or something like that. Fucking wonderful.

The older Vargas twin almost fell out of his seat when he felt a had come into contact with his shoulder. "_Che cazzo_!" he yelped as he spun around to see a tall boy with tan skin and wavy brown hair with incredibly green eyes that shined like emeralds.

"Ah, _lo siento_, did I scare you?" The boy spoke with a Spanish accent and considering the language he had spoken…well, it was safe to assume he was Spanish.

"N-no! I just-!" The Italian could feel his face grow hot and he inwardly cursed those genes that made him blush so damned much. Seriously, it wasn't just him! It runs in the family!

The Spaniard chuckled as he poked playfully at Lovino's cheek. "You look like a tomato~!"

"Do not, tomato bastard."

"Aww~ You already have a nickname for me! Well, my name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I have a feeling we're going to be great friends, _mi tomate_!"

Lovino glared at the other boy and crossed his arms as he listened to Anton-ah, tomato bastard, go on about stuff that the Italian boy couldn't bother to pay attention to. Does he ever stop talking! Soon, Lovino began to grow irritated. "Shut the Hell up! And my name is Lovino, and I'm not your tomato! Got it?"

Antonio looked back at Lovino with a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Lovino. That's a cute name, Lovi~"

"What the _fuck_ is a Lovi!" the young Italian screeched, whipping his head back around to face the Spaniard.

Antonio let out another laugh. "It's you!"

Lovino sighed and restrained himself from getting into a fight on his first day. If he had, _nonno_ was sure to be unhappy with him. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So here we go, the intro to my first fanfic! Well, first posted here anyways…  
>It's really short, but the restof the chapters will be longer! I promise ;)<br>**

**Happy, Jammy Jam? I finally got one up! **

**Translations:**

**Italian:**

Che cazzo : what the fuck

Nonno : grandpa

**Spanish:**

Lo siento : I'm sorry

Mi tomate : my tomato

**Please review ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Spaniard sighed as he watched Lovino from the other side of the cafeteria. The temperamental Italian lifted his gaze for a moment to flip Antonio off before going back to the tomato he was eating.

It had been almost a week now since Lovino had started at Hetalia High School and yet he still seemed to be having trouble with making friends; unlike his brother who seemed to have befriended over half the school already.

Antonio stood abruptly and spun on his heel, planning on sitting with the Italian, though he was immediately interrupted by a loud, familiar, and somewhat obnoxious voice.

"Hey, 'Tonio!" an Albino boy called as he threw his bag onto the table and slung his arm over Antonio's shoulders, pushing him back down into his seat. "You still staring at that new kid? What's his face, uh….Lovina?"

"Gilbert, his name is _Lovino_." Antonio sighed and flashed his goofy grin at his friend. "Besides, Lovina sounds like a girl's name. This isn't a gender-bender!"

"Whatever! Why are you so interested in him anyways? He's a stuck up bastard!"

Antonio shrugged and grinned at the Albino. "He's not _that_ bad! And he's so cute! Especially when he blushes~"

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a crash and a few loud shrieks emitted from a table of girls located behind the two friends. Enter member number three of the Bad Touch Trio.

Francis wobbled unsteadily over to the table and slumped down beside the Spaniard. He rubbed at his cheek that was now beginning to swell, the injury no doubt caused by Elizabeta and her deadly frying pan.

"Kesesese, get yourself a face full of pan, Frenchie?"

"_Ohohohon,_ Gilbert, it is simply a matter of _l'amour_. Not that I would expect someone like _you_ to understand." Francis blew a kiss at the Albino and grinned in a rather…seductive manner.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Love is so un-awesome. Why would I want to know anything about _that?_"

Francis simply smiled as he reached under the table next to them, not trying to hide the fact that he was very obviously attempting to grope the blonde with messy hair and green eyes.

The boy turned immediately and pounded Francis on the head. "You bloody wanker! Keep your filthy hands off me, frog face!"

"But Arthur, _mon cher_, I was only trying to share _mon amour _with you."

"Take it somewhere else, git!" With that, Arthur turned and grabbed another boy, Alfred, by the arm and stomped off, blushing furiously as he did so.

Antonio took this as his chance to stand up from the table and stealthily approach a certain Italian.

**This here be a line :D**

Lovino jumped and let out a shriek…erm…a very **manly **shriek that is…when he felt a pair of arms coil around his waist. He spun around to see bright shining green eyes. Fucking tomato bastard.

"What the hell do you want, _bastardo!_" Lovino yelled, face getting hotter as he shoved the Spaniard away.

"Lovi~ Don't be so mean!" Antonio whined, looking like a kicked puppy.

Lovino pouted and stood from his spot, smushing a tomato onto the other boy's head in the process. Antonio blinked looking somewhat surprised, but the smile never faltered. He even managed a quiet "_tan lindo!" _as the seething Lovino glared daggers at him.

"Damn bastard… Perfectly good tomato… And what's with that smile? Does it ever go away! _Mio dio!"_ the Italian grumbled as he collected his things and stormed away.

"Ah! _Fratello!"_

Lovino looked up to see his idiot of a brother waving to him from where he was sitting with his friends; Kiku Honda, a quiet Japanese boy and Ludwig Beilschmidt, the German potato bastard.

Lovino shot a death glare at the German before looking back at his twin. "What do you want?" he snapped.

Not taking the hint that Lovino was somewhat pissed off already-Feleciano never was good at reading the atmosphere-the younger of the two Italians just smiled obliviously and latched onto Ludwig's arm, causing said German to appear quite flustered. "Luddy's going to come over after school today, okay?"

Lovino simply stood still fighting the urge to jump at the German and scream at him. Thankfully the bell rang and the cafeteria emptied out. Muttering a quiet "fottiti, bastardo di patate," the older Italian turned and followed the rest of the crowd.

**This here be lovely line #2**

"Loviiiii~!"

Said Italian groaned and banged his head on the inside of his locker. He mumbled something incoherent before turning to face the smiling Spaniard, who was now completely cleared of the tomato that had been squished on his head not too long ago. "Stop. Calling. Me. Lovi."

"Oh, _lo siento, mi tomate_. It's just that it's so cute when you blush every time I say it!"

"Do not!" Lovino shouted, attracting the attention of the other students that were still lingering in the halls causing his face to transform into an even deeper shade of red. He lowered his voice as he struggled to reach a book on the top shelf of his locker. "What do you want?"

Antonio laughed, grabbed the book that was giving his little _tomate_ so much trouble and handed it over to the disgruntled Italian. "Our next class is math, _si?_ I was wondering if you would like to walk with me!"

Lovino pointed to the room just across the hall and scowled at the older boy. "Ta dah."

Antonio scratched his head and grinned, yanking Lovino across the hall.

The rest of Lovino's day was spent being constantly annoyed by the annoying Spaniard. At least he could look forward to the visit from the potato bastard after school… Never mind.

**A/N: **

**And there's chapter 2 up! I hope you all enjoy it as mush as you did the first! Thank you all who reviewed, alerted and favourited! I'm so happy to see that people like it! My lines didn't show up so I had to...uh...improvise!**

**I was thinking of introducing some other pairings to the story! Anybody have any suggestions? I might go with PruCan as one of them.**

**Translations:**

**Italian:**

Bastardo : bastard

Mio dio : my god

Fratello : brother

Fottiti, bastardo di potate : fuck you, potato bastard

**Spanish:**

Tan lindo : so cute

**French:**

L'amour : love

Mon cher : my dear

(Anything else is used in the previous chapter, therefore the translations are there.)

**Review and receive a virtual tomato ;) or potato! Whichever you prefer! **


End file.
